Through my mother's rabbit hole
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Alices daughter, Rayne, has never met her father Hatter. But when she's brought down a rabbit hole by a certain cat to meet him, she finds unknown hatred for he father & love to Chessur. What happens when things get out of control? Chessur/OC READ
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my newest story. I got the idea from when the Chessur pretends to be Hatter in the movie! ANYWAYS, I'm not giving up on my other Alice In Wonderland stories, or my Sweeney Todd one, or My teen Titans one, so Now being pissy about not updating soon enough!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole **_

By: Melanie Swirls

Chapter 1

How would you feel if you had to go every single day of you life carrying the last name of your father who you haven't even met? My mother says he was a good man, and that the only thing that brought them apart was distance.

But I'm not an idiot. I know she's lying. My father caused her pain and sadness. He wasn't there when I was born and apparently, he doesn't even know I'm alive. And for that, I will never be able to forgive him.

Rayne Hightopp. That's my name on the birth certificate, but if that asshole thinks I'm going to be proud of his last name or whatever, he's wrong, because I always say my last name is _Kingsley, _as in Alice Kingsley, as in my mother.

My mother and I look so much alike, it's actually rather frightening. We both have untamable long blonde hair but her hair is like gold and mine is like a giant blonde strawberry. I have her face features though but I ruin that because I have sometimes-green sometimes-blue eyes.

"Rayne!" My mother shouted. I looked up at her and smile. "Yes?" I asked and marveled about how high I said that. "We have to go to Hamish's mansion for dinner. Are you ready to go?" She asked. She was probably annoyed that I always got lost in thought and I acted differently then other 19-year-old girls. "I'm ready." I say as I look down at my bright blue dress. Unlike my mother, I was wearing a corset and stockings.

She nodded and we walked out towards the carriage. I dreaded going to Lord Hamish's house. He was odd looking and he had digestive problems that weren't going to help him in life. I sighed and looked out the window. It was so boring there. The only thing that's remotely fun about going is that they have a brilliantly large garden, and they always serve dozens of different teas.

Once we got there, I slipped gracefully out of the carriage and walked towards the garden. I didn't like the snooty brat people who seem to think they are better then me here, so I always ended up spending most of my time alone.

I walked and saw a huge tree. I smiled and sat down under it. I pulled my newest horror book out of my purse and began to read.

"Hello Rayne." I hear a dark seductive voice call. I look up from my book and see no one. "Hello. Who are you and where are you placed?" I ask while trying to see the man who talked. "What's less frightening, a cat or a man?" The same voice called. "A man." I say as I look around. He had dodged my question with another question, how rude!

I get up and walk behind the tree where I nearly fall on top of a man. I get up and look at him. He was tall and thin, that's what I noticed first. I looked at his hair; it was black with a neon blue tint to it. It was messy, medium length and it fell over his blue/green eyes. He had a permanent smile plastered on his face. "So you were the one speaking to me. Who are you?"

His smile seemed to grow even larger. He was extremely good looking in my opinion but others might pin him down as Dangerous. "My name is Chessur. Did your mother ever speak about me?" Chessur. What an odd name. "No. I've never heard of you before, but I would like to get to know you." I say as I look into his faraway eyes; that seemed to be more then a little angry. "Did she tell you about Hatter? Tweedledee and Tweedledum? Thackery? Mallymkum?" I shook my head as he named off people I've never heard of before.

He sighed and the smile from on his face was broken for a few seconds. "What a naughty girl." He said more to himself then to me. "Um, Chessur, my mother is 40, she's not a little girl." I decided to leave out my question about her being "naughty" in fear of how sexual it could become. "Yes, but when I first met her, she was 7, same with every one else." He said with that same seductively dark tone. I felt like asking him if he knew my father. If he's known my mother that long then he had to have met him at least once. "Do you know a Tarrant Hightopp?" He looked at me funny for a few seconds then smiled, "She told you about Hatter but not about me? That's completely rude of her!" My father's a hatter and they call him by his profession? That's quite pointless.

"Is he a good man?" I ask him. He was the first person I've ever met who was able to tell me about him. I may hate him with every inch of my soul, but I also want to know who he is. "He's completely mad." He said as he sat down. "Why are you so curious about Tarrant?" he asked as his smile widened. He didn't know he was my father? I wonder how this was going to turn out. "Rayne, who's your father?" Chessur suddenly asked. I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep him off this question for very long. "My mother told me he was known as Tarrant Hightopp." I say as I slid down beside him. "But in my opinion, I have no father." I add quietly. Chessur's eyes widen and his smile falls slightly. "To judge and not know is the same thing as not judging but knowing everything." He said. I guessed it was a riddle of some sort, but I honestly didn't know.

"Do you trust me, Rayne?" He suddenly asked. I smiled, because despite the dangerous allure around him, I still trusted him with my soul. "Of course." I say a little too fast but if Chessur noticed, he didn't say anything.

He grabbed my hand and jumped down a rabbit hole.

**Authors note: This will be and OC/Chessur story, despite the small fact that I'm sure there isn't very many of them. In the end it will be a Hatter/Alice story too so just hang in there. REVIEW!**

**Peace Out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hi! Anyways peoples this is my second chapter! YAY! 

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_Through my mother's rabbit hole_

Chapter 2

In a split second, my life changed, and I was falling down the hole with him.

As a dropped down, I saw a few chairs, a piano and a chandelier attached to nothing. It was an absolutely thrilling experience but it stopped when I hit something stone hard. The world seemed to turn over and I was falling again. This time it only lasted a few seconds though.

I rubbed my hurting stomach. Chessur helped me up and I looked around the room, which was basically a circle room with too many doors and a few tables. "Where are we?" I asked softly. Chessur's smile grew and so much that I expected it might hurt. "Underland, I guess you could say it's my home." I nodded but I honestly had no idea where we were.

"Now, we don't have time to shrink you, and then grow you and then let you fit through the door, so I'm going to take you there." I looked at him with a peculiar gaze and then shook my head. I doubted I wanted to understand. "Ok…So, um, how are you going to take me-wait, where are we even going?" I say in a slightly confused tone. Chessur smile grows even wider. He really did look good. "We're going to see the White Queen." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how are you going to take me there?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I have no idea who the White Queen is. Chessur's smile grew mischievously and his eyes seemed to become brighter.

He picked me up bridle style and his smile grew even larger before I watch his and my body evaporate. My eyes closed almost immediately. I could feel wind against my skin and a numbing sensation for a few seconds, but after that, I could smell flowers and feel my body (and Chessur's for that matter).

I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of a garden full of white flowers (mostly white roses) by a shockingly white castle in Chessur's arms. His smile seemed to widen as I realized this. He let me go, nevertheless.

"Chessur? This isn't the least bit funny! Where are you?" A small voice called. I looked around and attempted to see someone, but I saw no one. Chessur's smile grew. "I'm not over here Mallymkum!" He shouted and evaporated. I looked around and I still couldn't see anyone. If this was their idea of a joke, it wasn't the least bit funny.

I could feel something small dig into my foot. "You're not Alice." I heard that same small voice say. I looked down at my feet and see a small mouse. "No, I'm her daughter, Rayne." I said quietly. I couldn't believe I was talking to a mouse. "Alice had children?" The mouse gawked at me and I shook my head. "No, just me." I say in the same quiet tone. The mouse smiled slightly and she started to walk towards the white castle. "Are you coming or not, Rayne?" She called and I began to fallow her.

I had a feeling deep in my stomach that I was going to meet someone a little too close to my mother.

Xxxxxxxx

The castle was shockingly, eye numbingly, horribly white. Everything about it was kind and pure and gentle, which I honestly did not like considering the fact that it's supposed to reflect life, but life is not kind or pure or gentle. Life was unfair.

I say someone sitting on a white thrown. She had stark white skin and white hair but hey eyebrows were slightly darker. She had black nail polish on while she wore red lipstick and a completely white dress. She had a small crown on her head. She smiled slightly before coming over and giving me a small hug. "Hello Rayne. I'm the White Queen but please, call me Mirana." I attempted to return her smile but I still felt uneasy.

"So, are you capable of telling me why I'm here? Chessur didn't exactly tell me, nor did the mouse." Mirana smiled and clapped her hands softly. "Well Rayne, the reason you are here is that your mother, Alice, saved us all a few times and to uphold Underland traditions, we were supposed to make Alice a queen, but she didn't choose us, she chose Otherworld, therefore, we have appointed this tradition to you." 

I blinked a few times but Mirana was still smiling at me. It took a few seconds for my head to catch up with my mouth. "Wait, why do you need to appoint a new queen? People obviously like you and I doubt they want to take orders from me, plus, I'm positive they'd rather take orders from my mother." I didn't want to be queen. I'd probably have to live in this white castle and never be able to see colour again. "Rayne, I'm a queen, I must make sure the Underland laws are obeyed and I must obey them as well." I nodded and sat down on a step. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I looked towards the entryway and an extremely tall man with fiery orange hair, chalk white skin, tattered and patched suit, a flamboyantly coloured tie and a top hat came skipping in. Needless to say, he caught my attention, but it wasn't the clothes or the hair that caught my attention, it was the bright green eyes that mirrored my own.

Something in my heart told me I knew him. Something in my head told me I didn't want to know him. But whichever one was controlling my mouth asked, "Who is he?"

Authors note: And that concludes this fairly short chapter! I hope you like it so far! Now I have to go find some money because I'm going to go see Alice In Wonderland Once again! (It'll be my 4th time!) Anyways, review! Tell me what I should change and what I should look for and tell me if you like ti!

Peace out!

Mel Swirls!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello Peoples! Alice in Wonderland was, of course, amazing (even for the 4th time!) Anyways, I'm really pumped for this chapter because I left you hanging, plus, BAM, Hatter finds out he has a kid. Lol. Anyways, enjoy!

Peace in! 

Mel Swirls!

_Through my mother's rabbit hole_

Chapter 3

The man walked over towards me with a wide smile, but a confused look in his eyes. "Tarrant Hightopp at your service!" He beamed, but my head stopped. I gawked at him in horror and I could feel my eyes changing colours. My brain refused to let me speak or move of do anything that didn't even look the slightest bit stupid. My sworn enemy, the one person I told myself I would hate for my whole life, was standing in front of me with a smile and a clueless expression.

How could I possibly be related to such an idiot?

I kept glaring and Tarrant took a step back. Marina lowered her head to look at the floor. "Tarrant, this is Rayne. She's Alice's daughter." She was avoiding the subject of telling him I was his daughter too, but I could see by the way that Tarrant's eyes immediately darkened to orange that he was angry. Why'd I have to get his eyes? I could have survived with just the reddish blonde hair…

"Alice is married?" He asked in a Scottish accent. I was glad I hadn't inherited that. "No." I tell him in a slightly aggravated tone. I wouldn't bring myself to like this man, ever.

Tarrant looked confused. I turned to Mirana and she sighed. "Tarrant, what is it you came to tell me?" Mirana asked, obviously trying to either distract him or change the topic. It worked because Tarrant turned and looked at her with a smile plastered on his face, "I finished your hat! It took much to much time for my liking, but after days and days with sleep at the very minimum I have found the only thing worth not taking tea breaks or sleep breaks in the middle, for this hat is the-" "Tarrant!" Mirana shouted a little too loud, but it knocked him out of his state. "I'm fine." He said in a rough and held back voice.

Mirana pushed Tarrant out of the room so he could show her the hat he had finished. I sat down and thought about everything that's happened since I got here. I had met my father that I never dreamed about meeting. I made the man who single handedly crushed my hopes in trusting the male population…but I did trust Chessur, didn't I? Then again, Chessur knew I existed; Tarrant hadn't until a few seconds ago.

"_Why is everything so annoying?" _I thought out loud without realizing that Chessur was now beside me. "Are you ok Rayne?" he asked. I turned my head and looked at his blue green eyes. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said a little to quickly. "Your eyes are the darkest shade of green and your hands are clenched into fist." He pointed out. I frowned and sighed. "Fine. I'm not ok, I'm actually rather angry." I admit and he takes my hand and drags me down the hall.

He took me outside towards the gardens. Once he decided we were in the right spot he let go of my hand and sat down in the middle of the flowerbed. The flowers kept trying to pressure him to get up but he stayed where he was and the flowers began to silence.

I sat down on the path since I didn't want to anger them again. "Did you meet Hatter?" he asked in a dark voice. It didn't matter what he was saying, he could make it sound dark or sarcastic no matter what. "Yes. He looks like a complete madman! How could my mother fall for a man like him? And why does he look a few years older then I? It doesn't make sense!" I let out all my anger and frustration. "I'm sorry Chess. It's just, I hate him, and everything is confusing!" I added in a quieter voice. "It's quite alright, Rayne." Chessur says in a reassuringly dark tone. I looked at him and sighed. He really did look handsome wearing those tight black pants and blue shirt. "I can't believe I met him. My whole life I've been telling myself that I'll never meet him because he's a careless ass hole, but I did meet him, and he didn't even know I'm his daughter…" I trailed off, getting completely lost in my own thoughts.

"Who's daughter are you?" I hear the voice coming from behind. I turn and see Tarrant. Chessur decided it was a good time to disappear and I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be a goddamn queen! "Alice's of course." I was so sure I already told him this, although it could have been my imagination or one of my fantasies.

I looked at his eyes and I saw there were a deep orange. I was guessing that his eyes were like mine and they changed darker when angry. "Who's you father?" he asked with a Scottish accent and a voice full of jealousy.

I started to fight with myself over if I should tell the idiot or not. I certainly didn't want to. He'd probably go bonkers. But if I told him she was married, he would probably do the same thing.

"Who is you father?" he repeated. This time looking at the floor in an attempt to hide his angered face. I wanted to yell at him and making him hurt. I wanted him to feel some of the pain he gave my mother. But most of all, I wanted him to feel some of the pain he had burdened me with.

"Speak! Who is your father?" He yelled. I felt like screaming. I'm drowning under the pressure. I should tell him, but that would be nice, to just let him know without any pain or anger or regret, that would be to nice. He needs to feel 1/10th of the pain he made mother feel. He needs to feel 1/10th of what I felt every time I saw girls with their fathers. I wanted him to feel regret and pain. He deserved it.

"WHO IS YOUR FATHER?" He yelled at the top of his lungs; the accent engulfing his words and his anger swallowing him whole. I'll just tell him. It'll be better this way.

"You are."

Authors note: So that is my newest chapter! Not this weekend but the weekend after that I'm going to Becca's to have a Tim Burton movie marathon. Its going to be awesome! Anyways, review!

Peace out!

Mel Swirls!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey there guys, I'm extremely bored and both Alex and Zach are at fencing tournaments. So I decided to write this chapter sooner rather then later. Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!  
**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 4**

"Impossible!" Tarrant said a little to loudly which h made me jump slightly. What was the one quote my mother loved to tell me? Oh yes, "Only if you believe it is." I said loudly as I got up and brushed non-existent dirt off my blue dress.

"Lies!" He shouted in that same Scottish accent. His hands were shaking. Perhaps I shouldn't have burdened him with all that guilt. It looked like it was eating him away. It looked as if it was eating at his soul. Slowly leaving him with nothing but an empty body. How much I hated this stupid idiot. "Why would I lie? I don't even know you!" I shouted back. "And it's not like I want you to be my father!" I add. It was mean, but I felt the need to say it. I knew my eyes were changing colours. Stupid betraying eyes!

I turned around and was about to run out of the garden, but I was stopped when he grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him and his eyes were the saddest blue. "Alice isn't married?" He said through a thick lisp. I was wondering if he ever talked normally but pushed that thought to the side so I could answer him. "No, she's not married. Would you like me to tell you everything that has happened since you last saw her?" I decided to be kind for at least a few moments. He must be confused and sad. However, just because he's sad, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him. I still hate his very being. He nodded and I sighed.

"Alice went back to London and declined Hamish's proposal. She sailed to China to expand her father's business. But when she was in China, she found out she was pregnant with me, so sailed back to London only to be deemed a whore. Despite this she raised me with love. She always stuck up for you when I told her you were a horrible man. I still believe that, but she tried to convince me my father was a mean of much muchness. The Ascots were the only ones that even slightly kind to her, Hamish asked her to marry him numerous times and she always says no." I finished. I didn't like talking about my mom. It made me feel bad for being born at the wrong time and to the wrong people. By the looks of Tarrant, he could barely take care of himself, let alone me.

"She said that?" He asked, his eyes were now a bright green. He was a slave to his emotions. I sighed and nodded. I wanted to run away now, or yell at him, or cry. I was a slave to my emotions too. "Course she did. It's Alice. She wouldn't let me insult my father." I spit the words out of my mouth. My mother didn't agree with me. She thought Tarrant was a nice man who would never do anything to hurt her or me. But he did hurt her. She cried. Her tears were one of my longest lasting memories. She never said a word about anybody besides Tarrant though. She did fail to mention that he's a madman!

"Rayne Hightopp?" He said in a guessing voice. I nodded softly. I didn't want him to be proud. I wanted my last name to be Kingsley, but Mother didn't have enough decency to do so. She wanted me to have a connection with my father. Truth is, I think she's the one who wanted a connection to this man. "Well Rayne Hightopp, you are very much like your mother. You are very late for tea. Naughty girl. Come with me." I fallowed him out of the courtyard/garden and into an exotic forest.

We walked through the forest until we reached a clearing with a tea table and an old broken down windmill. A brown hare was sitting at the table and was facing us with bloodshot eyes and a mad expression before throwing a teacup at us. I threw myself unto the ground to dodge it in mid flight. Tarrant laughed a mad laugh before helping me up.

I sat down at the table and Chessur appeared beside me. I smiled over at him and he returned it by smiling even more. I got lost in my thoughts until I hear a teacup crash into the ground. That took me out of my trance quick enough. I looked around to see everybody looking at me. I hadn't token a sip of my tea yet. Tarrant looked at me with an expectant gaze while Chessur looked surprised.

"Um, uh." I fumbled for words. Why were they looking at me like that? "Take a sip of tea." The hare said in a mad voice. I managed a small smiled before taking a small sip. It wasn't that I didn't like tea; I loved tea! It was that I felt pressured to do so.

I took a small sip of tea and was enveloped in a warm numbing sensation. The tea was delicious. I took another sip and they smiled. They seemed satisfied with me response and I was glad they weren't too expectant of me.

I sipped my tea so it would last as long as possible. I wanted it to last because it was delicious. Chessur laughed and disappeared and I began to panic. He was still the only one I trusted here. Tarrant seemed too eccentric, the mouse seemed a little aggressive, the queen Mirana seemed a little too good, the Hare seemed a little too mad and the flowers seemed a little too grumpy.

But Chessur? He was completely trustable as long as you exclude his sarcastic and dark manner of speaking.

I began to feel uneasy. I was with 1 mad man and 1 mad hare at a tea table without anyway to protect myself. I wanted to slip out of the chair and run away towards Chessur, but all I had the chance to do is sit here and drink tea in silence.

I debated with myself if I'll ever trust this madman, and although my mind told me I wouldn't, my heart told me otherwise. This man was my father. If I'm to judge him, I must at least know who he is.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been preoccupied and I had to celebrate with Zach and Alex. Zach won third place! Zach won 5****th**** place I think…oh well! Review! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi! GUESS WHAT!? I found out today that my dad's buying me tickets to go see Green Day in Boston this summer! I'm so excited! I'm actually trying to see if any of my friends want to come down with me, but most of my friends are either 'meh' on the whole concert scene or into the Beatles and not green day. I'm sorry for the undeniable lateness! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 5**

The sun was setting and I was beginning to get tired. Chessur suddenly showed up in the chair next to me and I jumped but smiled as I noted it was him. "You look tired." He stated and I nodded in agreement while I yawned. "If Rayne is as tired as she looks, then she would be half asleep by now." Tarrant said happily. I didn't understand, so I ignored it. "Can someone show me were I'm sleeping?" I asked to no one in particular. "You could stay here, with the Hare and the Hatter." Chessur said nonchalantly but saw my worried expression and shook his head. "No, that wouldn't do at all. They'd probably put you off your tea."

Tarrant slammed his fist on the table. His eyes were a furious orange as he glared at Chessur. "Oh dear, how dreary." Chessur said as he picked me up and I felt the numbing sensation again. He was probably transporting me somewhere where I could sleep.

When I opened my eyes, we were at the Mirana's castle. I looked to my side and was surprised to se Chessur wasn't there. I started to panic, but when I looked in front of me, there he was, grinning ear to ear.

"Rayne, I know you're tired, but that's no reason to be acting like an idiot." I ran up to him and walked into the castle. Mirana was sitting in her thrown talking to a short fat man with thinning grey hair and a purple suit. The cold feeling swept over me as I remembered that I had to become a queen soon. "Rayne! You met Hatter! Wonderful isn't he? What can I do for you?" I walked over awkwardly and looked at Chessur. I didn't even know what I was supposed to say in the first place! "I'm actually quite tired and I was wondering if you might have a place were I could sleep." The Queen smiled and showed me to a huge room with a huge wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf and a huge king size bed, all in white obviously.

"Thank you, Mirana." I said and curtsied before looking in the wardrobe. I picked out a white nightdress and quickly put it on before slipping under the covers. When I was under, I heard purring. I opened my eyes and looked at a quite large grey and blue tabby cat with greenish blue eyes just like- "Chessur, is that you?" I asked with obvious obliviousness in my tone. "Well who else would it be?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. I gave him a quizzical glare before sighing and scratching him behind the ears. He began to purr and a smile made it's way to my lips.

"I had no idea you could become a cat." I stated as I started to fall into sleep. "I can become anything I wish." Were the last words I heard before slipping into slumber.

_~In dream~_

_A girl with Strawberry blonde hair and a blue tint to it was sitting on a swing with an ice cream in her hands. She had greenish blue eyes that were starring happily at the ice cream as she hummed a short childlike song. She was wearing a deep blue dress that went just passed her knees and covered her pale arms completely with grey and blue stripped knee high socks. She couldn't have been more then 8 and she had a smile plastered on her face._

"_Pardon Lullaby __Obayifo, __please hurry up we don't have time to be late." A girl with long untamable strawberry blonde curls and eyes that change colour. I came to realization that the woman, although much older then I am, was in fact me. _

"_Time doesn't exist here, why should I have to hurry if I can be there in a matter of seconds?" She says as she disappeared and reappeared by older me's side. Older me turned and looked at a tall, lean man with black hair with a neon blue tint that was medium length, messy and fell over his green blue eyes. I noticed immediately that it was a slightly older version of Chessur._

"_Father, Mother wants me to hurry up. I don't understand why I should have to if time is a figment of Otherlandians's imaginations." She said in a whinny tone. Older self didn't seem even slight dazed that Pardon had called Chessur father and her mother. "Pardon, time exists to those who wish to find it." Chessur said with a smile on his face. _

_~end of dream~_

I woke up and Chessur was still in cat form beside me. I slipped out of bed. So much was going through my head that I was forgetting everything about my dream. I was forgetting it so much and so fast, that now, only a few seconds later, all I could remember was the name "Pardon Lullaby Obayifo".

Chessur stirred and looked at me pacing with an indescribable expression. "Why are you pacing?" He asked with a smile slightly turned down at the tips. Was this Chessur frowning as a cat? "Who's Pardon Lullaby Obayifo?" I asked in an annoyed voice. It was too early to be getting aggravated but I was anyways. "I haven't the slightest idea, but I do know that my last name is Obayifo." He said in an uninterested tone.

Bits and pieces of my dream started to come back to me. "What's so terrible wrong?" Chessur asked and I slipped back under the blankets of the bed. "Nothing." I said in an overly high-pitched voice and he gave me the "I-know-you're-lying" look. My eyes were betraying me yet again! I started to panic. I didn't want to have to explain to him I dream like that. "I'm going back to bed." I said and he grumbled something about not needing to know before I slipped into unconsciousness, again.

Although this time, there was no dreams.

**Authors note: you probably noticed that I underlined Pardon's last name "Obayifo". I did this for 2 reasons; 1, I don't know Chessur's last name and I slightly doubt he has one so I searched up Goth last names and voila! If he does have a last name, please review and tell me and I'll change it! So REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: SALUTATIONS! Sorry I didn't update in awhile! I went to the mall with Krystin, Nick, Alex and Becca and I saw JUSTIN! He's like the most awesome, funny and coolest person on earth! And then I had Krystin over all weekend and I couldn't work on this fic because she's suffering from a break up and I got addicted to Tagged again and I've been writing another story, although the other one I'm writing will never be put on fanfiction of fictionpress . Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 6**

I woke up that morning to find that Chessur was gone and the memory of the dream still thick and deep within my mind. I wanted to be able to tell someone about it, but who knows how he or she would react? I'd probably just make my first visit to Underland awkward, but then again, I have to be a queen, so I doubt they would even let me leave.

"Did you sleep well, Rayne?" I heard a lisped voice ask. I turn my head and fake a smile as I looked at Tarrant. "Of course. I had the most wonderful dream." It wasn't that much of a lie. Although I was shaken up because of the dream, I wouldn't be upset if that's how things turned out further down the road.

His smile grew and he took a step out of my room. "Wonderful! Once you get dressed and prepare yourself for breakfast you can tell me all about it!" I slipped out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe and took a good look at all the dresses.

There were a dozen or so dresses and a cold feeling washed over me when I noticed they were all the same dulling colour of white. When I'm queen, I'll make sure to dismiss anything dull and boring. I wouldn't be able to stand all the white.

I pulled out a strapless one with a long train and got dressed in proper clothes my mother would never approve of before slipping out the door and hitting something.

"Ouch." I whisper as I crash into the floor and look at Chessur in human form standing I front of me. "Sleep well?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. I fixed my dress and nodded. "Would you mind explaining to me why you asked who Pardon Lullaby Obayifo was?" he asked in a curious tone. I began to walk beside him and grabbed his hand unintentionally. I was relieved when I noted he didn't pull away. "It was nothing. I barely even remember what the dream was about now anyways." I shrugged the lie off my shoulders and hopped he wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure? Because I told Mirana about and she took a look at the Oraculum and she is in it." I looked at Chessur pretended to be surprised, because firstly I was, since I have no Idea what an Oraculum is, but secondly I had to be or he would probably catch on that I knew something. "What's an Oraculum? And why would someone from my dream be in it? And who is she?" I asked curiously trying to make it sound like I know nothing. "The Oraculum contains everything that has happened, is and will be in Underland. Though, I'm not sure who she was. The Queen is supposed to tell us at breakfast." His steps quickened and I had to jog slightly to keep up.

"Why can't we just evaporate there or whatever?" I asked slightly annoyed that he could walk so fast. "Because you seem to not enjoy it as much as I do." He said as he slowed his paced and grabbed my hand again. "That's not true. I just don't like the way it feels." I said trying to make it so we could hurry up and get there already. "I could make you like the way it feels." He said suggestively. I shivered and shook my head. I could feel a soft blush creep on my cheeks.

Chessur's smile grew and my blushed deepened. I didn't notice we were in the dinning room, which was a long room with a white table and chairs with cream cushions and a beautiful chandelier.

"Rayne, did you sleep well?" Mirana asked from the other side of the room. She started walking towards me and Tarrant was fallowing right behind her. I awkwardly smiled and pulled away from Chessur's warm smooth hand softly. I didn't want him to think it was because I didn't like it but the look he gave me in his green blue eyes was one of worry and pleading. "Very much so. I had a very odd dream though. Chessur said you might know something about the girl that was in it?" I asked eagerly. If she could tell me anything About Pardon, I'd want to know right now. "Yes, yes. Please take a seat and I'll show you."

I sat beside Chessur and a few seats away from Tarrant and Mirana. I wanted to be as far from them as I could. "So what was in your dream, Rayne?" Mirana asked softly. I shrugged and thought back. What was solidly remembered and what was guessed? I remembered Pardon Lullaby Obayifo and everything she looked like. I remembered seeing an older version of Chessur and me but what else did I remember? I remembered Mom. She called me Mom. "In my dream, there was a girl named Pardon Lullaby Obayifo and she called me mom. And Chessur was there." I could tell them more. I remembered. But if I was wrong, how could I live it down? Certainly Chessur wouldn't want to face a delusional girl with a smile.

Mirana's lips turn upward and I think this is her way of smiling. "Tarrant, Chessur please the room so I might show dear Rayne something." Tarrant hopped out of his seat and skipped outside the room while Chessur threw me a reassuring gaze before slowly slipping out of the room.

Mirana looked at me and waved the guards out before slipping out of her chair and picked up a scroll before placing it on the table and sitting back down. "This is the Oraculum." She said as she opened it and rolled it on to the table. She pointed to the "Havenmar day". There was a drawing of me and Chessur holding hands and me blushing; which made me blush as well. "this is today." She said and then moved her finger further down until she reached the "Salvaka day". There was a picture of Pardon swinging with an ice cream in her hands just like in my dream. "This is what happens 9 years from now."

**Authors note: So do you like it so far? Sorry I didn't update sooner! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: BOO! DID I SCARE YOU? Hope not, because then you'd probably be too traumatized to read my newest chapter of this story! Sorry for the long wait! I'm sick and school and I went to the mall and I got glasses; but I don't have school tomorrow or the next day, so I'll try my best to update then! ENJOY!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 7**

I stared at the page with wide eyes and looked at Mirana for conformation. "What do you know of this, Rayne?" She asks and I close my eyes. Every detail was ready to be thrown out of my mouth only I didn't want it to. "This girl, Pardon Lullaby Obayifo, she's my daughter." I say softly as I look at the page. 9 years, that's when this picture will be valid as the present.

"Yes. What else do you know?" Mirana asked obviously seeing how I'm holding back my words. I didn't trust myself to say anything. "She lives here in Underland." I said, hoping this would satisfy her, but seeing the look on her face told me it didn't. "And she's Chessur's child too." I finished. This time, I didn't tear my eyes off the page. I kept looking at it. "Is there anything else you feel the need to tell me?" I shook my head. I didn't even know anything else. "Very well. You can finish eating, I'll send Chessur in." She said as she slipped out of the room and Chessur replaced her.

He sat down beside me and started filling his plate with grapes and waffles while I did the same with mine. "What are we going to do today?" I asked before I drunk my orange juice. I looked at his face and saw a devious smile plastered on it. "Would you like to go swimming?" He asked and I shot him a peculiar look but agreed to go as soon as we were done eating.

I ran out of the dining room and into my bedroom so I could prepare. I doubt there was any swimming wear available, so I grabbed a pair of scissors, a needle and some thread from my beside table, found the darkest shade of blue that is still considered blue and not navy fabric and started to make myself a swimming dress.

6 minutes later, I was finished my newest work of art. It was sleeveless except for the smaller-then-usual straps that tied around my neck. It was tight on my upper body and hugged it perfectly, but as soon as it hit hips it puffed out. The dress went down to my knees, but being the proper young lady I am (not like my mother at all) I made a pair of blue pants that cover until my knees with elastics at the bottom so that no one could see under my dress, which would have been so improper that I'm sure mom wouldn't have even done it.

I slipped out of the room and ran towards the doors only to crash into something warm and tall. I look up and see Chessur smiling wider then ever before. "Do you prefer crashing into me as a greeting?" He asked with laughter. I smiled and stepped back before walking out of the castle beside him and towards the ocean.

Once we were on the road, I moved myself so I was in front of Chessur and smiled. "Can we teleport?" I asked and batted my eyelashes, which made his smile grow even wider before he picked me up bridle style. "I'll teleport you like this one last time."

I felt myself fade and I closed my eyes. When I felt whole, I opened my eyes and I found myself lying on the sand in Chessur's arms beside the waves of the ocean crashing against the sand. I gave a way gaze around me, preferring not to look like a whore, before deciding that it didn't matter and setting my head against his bare pale chest.

"I could get used to this." He said as he wrapped an arm around my wait to draw me nearer to him. I kissed his cheek and playfully slapped him softly so I could laugh with him. "So could I."

Out of nowhere he picked me up, and started walking into the water. I kicked my legs to protest but it was hard to protest when you're laughing as hard as I was.

I could feel the water begin to touch my toes and I started to really protest. "Chessur! Put me down! You're a cat; you shouldn't like water! Put me down!" I screamed in a voice muffled by giggles. Chessur dropped me into the water and the icy cold water enveloped me. When I came back up, he was smiling wider then ever before. "Chessur! What was that for?" I said angrily. He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It was so I could do something I wanted to do since the first time I met you." He said as he lowered his lips to mine. 

When his warm and soft lips touched my cold ones, I got shivers all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back until he felt the need to pull away. He was grinning ear to ear. "Will you please tell me who Pardon Lullaby Obayifo is?" He asked curiously. I pulled away ever so slightly before shaking my head, "Curiosity killed the cat." I said simply, which made him smile even wider. "But suspicion brought him back." He added and I rolled my eyes before walking back to lane and collapsing on the hot sand.

Chessur sat down beside me and I curled up around him. He was warm and I was freezing.

I realized only too late that I wasn't being proper and that I was acting very much like a whore. It made me worry about what people from my world would think, but now for long since my mother always taught me that other people didn't matter.

And right now, my world seemed the farthest possible thing away from me.

Authors note: I know, I know it was short and I didn't update fast enough, but I'm trying to get used to my glasses! And I'm sick! And I'm rewriting my teen titans story! Anyways, I hope you liked it, enjoy!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: HI! I'm home sick from school! Yeah I know, not the best thing but I slept in wayyyyyy late and I didn't want to have to tell my teacher I missed school because I stayed up all night writing a fanfiction story so I slept in. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 8**

"It's getting late. Almost supper time." I said as I drew a swirl into the warm and soft sand. Chessur smiled and traced a star in the sand beside me swirl. "Yes, yes it is." He answered simply. I sighed and get up and start packing things up. He sighed and got up as well so he could help me pack up.

I looked at him pleasingly. I hoped he'd understand that I wanted him to teleport once again. He didn't react so I stuck my lower lip out slightly and pouted which made his smile grow even wider then before. "Fine, I'll teleport you this last time, but that's the end of it." I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck before closing my eyes. I was getting used to the nothing feeling.

When I opened my eyes we were in the Mirana's thrown room, which is when I realized how improper this was and pulled away as fast as I could without hurting his feelings. From the sad looks he was giving me I could tell I hadn't done my job right. "Rayne. I was afraid you were going to miss diner." She said and I smile politely. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I said as I turned around so I could walk to my room and change.

Once I got into my room, I slammed the door shut before holding my back to the door and slipping slowly to the floor so I could sit down.

I was going to be a queen and queens don't act the way I did today. I loved Chessur but…. But what? What was I going at? There was no doubt I loved him so why am I saying but? But he isn't courting me and the way I acted was childish and improper. Oh… Maybe that's what I was thinking before I cut myself off.

I opened the wardrobe and spotted a purple dress in the mist of white immediately. I smiled and put it on before admiring my reflection in the mirror.

The dress was tight around the body, but puffed out at the hips and fell to the floor gracefully. It was short sleeves that only covered her shoulders and showed off an amount of cleavage she wouldn't have been able to show off anywhere besides here, and even here I felt slightly uncomfortable because it made my breast look at least twice as big.

I slipped on a pair of white (go figure) flats before skipping out of the room.

I skipped down the hall before I hit something. No, not something, someone. I seem to be doing that too much. I looked up to see Tarrant fixing his stop hat. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I glared at him and pushed past him before running down the halls. His eyes were darker then black and the coloring under them seemed to express anger. Or was it frustration? He looked worst then when I told him I was his daughter, then again, I don't even want to believe that. Maybe he felt the same way…

My thoughts drifted towards the impossible before I could stop myself. I was taught by my teachers and the girls at school never to tell others what I thought, because it made me sound mad. Mother said it was imaginative.

I walked into the thrown room and heard Chessur and Mirana talking. Deciding I better not interrupt them, I turned around so that I could leave, but a name in the conversation caught my attention. It was my name.

"She can't be a queen, Mirana. You know this just as much as I do." He said pleadingly. "Who's to say she isn't? She's the daughter of Alice Kingsley and unless Alice returns, she will take my place." I heard Mirana tell Chessur and I felt slightly pained that they were fighting over me becoming a queen. But I didn't want to become one did I? So I was on Chessur's side.

"Please, Mirana! She can't be a queen! Because if she's a queen then-" "Then you wont be able to court her. I know of this problem." I heard Mirana interrupt and suppressed a gasp. I didn't know you were allowed to be rude when you're a queen!

"You say it like its nothing." Chessur said it an annoyed tone. I could hear Mirana sigh. "Because I already know what happens, you do not." She said before slipping out of the room (thankfully) in the other exit.

I took a few steps back before running towards Chessur. I wasn't going to tell him I heard any of that. "Chessur!" I screamed when I saw him; I widened my eyes for the "shocked and afraid" look and ran up to him. "What's wrong with Tarrant? Everything about him was so dark and angry. What happened? Why are you so sad?" Chessur smiled as wide as he could, and I knew that because it was superficial and fake. He was faking a smile for me. "Tarrant and Mirana had an argument is all, I don't think he is that angry about it, but I would leave him alone for a bit." I nodded and smiled. "Whatever you say! It just worried me. Now slap the fake smile off your face and tell me what's wrong." I was happy when I started the sentence but then I started to get slightly aggravated as it went on. He grinned for real this time.

"Only if you stop lying to me." He said in an annoyed tone and I glared. I wasn't expecting that at all. And I made my smile fall. "Fine. You first." I said it an annoyed tone. He smiled even wider but then the smiled dropped. "You already know you're going to be a queen, but what you don't know is that it also means that you have to marry a prince. And I'm the Cheshire cat, the farthest thing away from that."

**Authors note: I know, short, sorry! I'll update sooner next time! REVIEW please!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: SALUTATIONS! Ok, what's up? Are you ready for the newest addition for TMMRH (I'm abbreviating it!) It took a lot of time to write because I slammed into a door at school and hurt my wrist and it was swollen for a bit, so please excuse the wait. Inspiration for this chapter came from the song Made of Scars by Stone Sour ENJOY! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 9**

I closed my eyes and forced myself not to sigh. I had that dream. I saw the oraculum. Wasn't I supposed to have a kid with Chessur? Things like this never made any sense to me. "So you're just going to stop spending time with me?" I asked more then slightly annoyed.

His eyes widened to full capacity and the smile was completely wiped off his face. He looked like he was going to say something but he never did. I glared at him because either he was debating with himself whether or not to do that or he was actually taking up the option and forgetting about me.

"No. I'm going to still stay by you." He said as he looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed and turned around before running after Mirana. If I was going to be the Queen, I ought to have some say in what's happening in my life. Right?

Wrong. I asked Mirana and all she told me was I was going to be the Blue Queen, just like my mother should have been. I didn't want to be the Blue Queen. They wanted a replacement for my mother and I wasn't it. I couldn't replace her because she and I are absolutely nothing alike. I don't even like the pale colours of blue she drowns me in.

I stomp into my room and look around angrily. Anger sweeps over me and I pull the mirror off the wall before dropping it. It fell to the floor and shattered to a million pieces.

Relief floods my body and I begin breaking things. I realized halfway through how reckless and childish I was being, the problem was I no lounger cared.

After I wrecked my room to an extent I'm sure you couldn't comprehend, I walked out into the hallway and stretched my arms out as far as they could go so that they could touch the walls slightly. I pushed everything that touched my fingers off whatever it was on while I ran down different corridors.

When I got to the thrown room I looked around for something sharp. I spotted a tainted window (like the ones you find in the churches) and punched it with all my force, making my fist bloody, but also creating several hundred shards of colourful glass that were now scattered across the room.

I picked up the biggest shard I could find and walked over to the empty white thrown. I flashed a wicked smile before lowering the shard towards the seat, prepared to tear it up.

I realized now that instead of being afraid of the anger that was swelling inside of me, I was welcoming it out. If I'm going to play the game, why not go all the way? I felt my eyes change to a deeper, stronger, angrier colour and grinned as wide as I could. This was for you Chessur.

I ripped the seat open and watched as fluff spit out the newly made cut. I grinned even wider then I thought possible. I felt a stinging sensation on my wrist though, and I saw a small bloody cut on my wrist. This knocked me out of the headache of anger I was in and made me fall to my knees.

Tears were streaming down my face as I sat in a puddle of glass shards, blood, fluff and my own misery. I was mad. Mother was wrong, all the best people aren't mad. All the mad people are insane and unpredictable. And I was mad; completely, utterly insane.

"Rayne?" I heard Mirana's voice from behind me say. I didn't turn around though. I was afraid of what I'd look like and what colour my eyes would be. It frightened me sometimes.

"Get away from me." I told her calmly as I pressed my forehead to my knees. I needed control. I needed to stop crying. I needed the real world.

I heard the footsteps come closer until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Rayne? Are you ok?" She asked just as calmly and waited for me to answer. I shrugged her hand off and took a deep breath. I can't lose it again. "Do I look ok? Have I ever looked normal? Or sane? Or ok?" I shouted back to her with as much anger I could find…so much for being in control.

"Of course you have been. Perhaps not right now, but I can assure you that you normally are…or at the very least look and pretend it." She told me in a soothing voice and another round of tears slipped out. "Pretend. That's must be what I'm doing. I'm completely mad. I will never be good at anything and I can't be a queen, Mirana. It wouldn't work!" I yelled as I threw my arms in the air dramatically and giving her a quick view of my face. She took a step back and nodded.

"I'll get Tarrant." She said as she ran off. I couldn't understand why the father I wish I never met would be so important at a moment like this one. I just wanted to cry out everything.

I picked up a black shard and held it so I could see my reflection.

Around my eyes, there was a thick layer of black make up and the style looked like Tarrant's, but the major problem was, that I had this happen to me when I was 10ish. And it was never a good sign of the emotions that I was feeling.

Actually, it was an example that my dark side was consuming me.

**Authors note: Ok, I know the very last line is right about the most used up line ever, but give me a break. Sorry for not updating sooner, if you have to blame someone, blame either the door or Zach. Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: So I'm sorry I didn't update. I thought my boyfriend, Zachary was moving all the way to Halifax, but then he said he was going to stay in good old freddy with his dad :D I was really happy and I had to go to my little catholic cousins first communion. And they wonder why I'm not catholic. Anyways enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 10**

"Oh dear." Tarrant said as he saw my face. I knew I was crying, but I felt no tears. "Calm down, lass." He said is a Scottish accent and I nodded. Was I crying? I think I was but I didn't feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I am calm!" I said (screamed) in a (un)reasonable tone. I just wanted things to get better. Why the hell couldn't things just work out?

"Lass, you're bleeding." He said as he looked at my clothes that were drenched in blood. "I think I need to see a doctor." I said as I grabbed my arm and kept it close to my side. It was aching. My wrist felt like a bloody disaster. I needed reality and I needed it right now.

"Indeed. I'll take her." Said Chessur out of nowhere. I shot an angry glare at him and broke free of everyone's grasp. "I don't want him touching me." I said in the calmest voice I could. I really didn't want Chessur touching me…ever again.

"I'll take her." I heard a voice so familiar, but yet I couldn't remember. I looked up and saw mother standing there in all her glory in a ripped dress. I felt another round of tears slip down my cheek as everybody takes a step away from me, except mother, who walks up to me and looks at my face. "I wish I would have been here to show you around Underland." She told me as she helped me up. I wrapped my good arm around her shoulder and limped beside her.

I'll be honest with you, seeing her wasn't what I wanted to happen. I wanted to be able to go home and tell her I was in Underland and she wasn't. I would lie and say the trip was great, just so I could compare to her. Or be like her. Either's good.

She walked beside me down the hall and sighed every once in awhile. "I'm glad you found Underland, but was it necessary to be hurt like this while doing so?" She asked and I just limped towards a door that said "Nurse's office."

Mother pushed it open and I looked around the big nurse office.

It was all white and fake. There was a dozen or so cots all lined up perfectly straight. I sat down in the one closest to the door and spotted a skinny, short, redheaded nurse wearing a pink nurse outfit. When I saw the mix of curly haired red and pink polyester, I wanted to gag and tell her to change, but I refrained from thinking it more then once in fear of my mother giving me a lecture about expectations and boundaries.

"I'm guessing you'd be Rayne, Tarrant's daughter?" She said in a really deep voice and I nodded. She looked at Alice and frowned. "And you'd be?" She asked slightly frustrated. "The Alice. And who may I ask are you?" The nurse's eyes widened and she slapped a smile on her face. "Locke Brink Lazarus, please to have made acquaintances with you." She said as she looked at my wrist with a worried expression. "Sorry hun, but I'm going to need to take all the glass out and stitch it back up. Take this, it'll make it hurt less." She said as she passed me a bottle of orange liquid. I drank it and felt the liquid poor down my throat before nodding my thanks. I really was quite annoyed though. Why'd I have to be so impulsive and insane?

I felt myself float away from my body. I'm not dead, but I knew I was unconscious. Did you know you were unconscious in a state of non-consciousness? Thoughts of Chessur floated in my mind. Some of which were appropriate, and others that definitely were not.

I thought about Tarrant and how I should really stat calling him father, because he most definitely was. Then again, I didn't want him to be. He was obviously the reason for my incurable madness. Mother gave me the gift of being stubborn, and he gave me insanity. Beautiful.

I slipped into slumber and a state of mind where even I couldn't ponder.

When I woke up, my wrist was wrapped up in a fabric wrap. My head hurt, a lot, and my mother was nowhere to be seen. Which at the moment, I couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing.

Locke was sitting on another cot reading a book. When she noticed I was awake she walked over with a smile on her face. "You've been out for lounger then I thought you'd be. The Cheshire Cat came in here dozens of times threw out the night." She told me and I shuddered. "What did he want?" I asked a little annoyed that they let him in. "Nothing more then to make sure you were ok. He really is quite a kind man. Is he courting you?" I gasped at the straightforwardness of her question before realizing that I was in Underland. The rules of society no lounger apply here.

"No. I'm supposed to be queen, I can't." I tell her like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes but Alice is back, wasn't she supposed to be queen before you?" She asked and a spark of hope went off in my hope.

Mom was back in Underland. I didn't need to be Queen if she was here, right? The blue queen was back and I could see Chessur.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I ran out of the nurse office.

**Authors note: And that is the latest chapter. Thoughts? Ideas? Too predictable? Speak to me and tell! Constructive critism welcome, no flames please! I got my second one of those today and they aren't very fun! Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Just noticed a typo. Fixing it.~**

**Authors note: Wow! It's been awhile since I updated! A lot has happened to me and I guess I was a little wrapped up in my own life! Plus my I-WONT-UPDATE-ON-WEEKENDS rule does keep me away from writing, but if it didn't I wouldn't have a life nor would I ever finish watching "Bleach". * Sigh * Complications, complications and excuses! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 11**

_I'm running down the halls like a madman. No, like a Mad Hatter. Did Tarrant run like this down halls? I'm rambling, _I thought as I ran down the corridors looking for Chessur. Mother is here, She has Tarrant, and she can become Queen and do what she pleased while I find Chessur. While I find the Cheshire cat.

"Chess-Ouch." I started to call his name before running into someone warm. I was getting better at realizing when it was a person and when it was an object. I looked down at the floor.

Midnight black dress shoes were in front of me. Sleek and Bleak but proper and somehow made him look calm. Funny how I already knew who it was by the smell of catnip and smoke, shoes and heat radiating from him.

I raised my head and looked at his tight black dress pants. His signature pants. No one will ever be able to wear pants like that without me thinking of him. Ever.

I raise my head even further and find myself looked dead straight into his chest. His skinny but not creepy overly skinny chest. He was clothed in a black dress shirt that had the first few buttons unbuttoned which showed his pale chalk white skin.

I sigh in relief as I look up at his face. His messy black hair with the odd blue tint. The beautiful Green/blue eyes that looked at mine like gems. His gorgeous face that screamed dangerous and loving. He was like someone drawing a hard, straight black line beside a white soft line; He was two different polls mixing and clashing and creating him as I knew him to be. The man I knew I loved, wait I did know that right? I know it. I love him. I absolutely love, "Chessur Obayifo." I told him in a strained voice once I notice how close we are to each other. "Yes, Rayne Hightopp? What can I do for you?" he said equally just as formally. My arm, wrist and knuckle still hurt but I softly moved my hand to his cheek before wrapping both of them around his head and standing on my tippy toes. This wasn't lady like. This wasn't accepted in society, but I could no lounger care.

"What is it you need my assistance with Ray?" I smiled at my new nickname and starred into his eyes. I began to lose myself in them. All my sanity was lost in his eyes, or what was left of my sanity anyways. I wasn't sane, but in a world where everyone is insane but are too ignorant to realize it, who would want to be apart of the norm?

"I love you." I told him and his smile grew as wide as it possibly could. His eyes light up and he wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me even closer to him and pressing his lips against my own.

Once again, I found myself lost. I was lost for words, lost for actions, lost for everything. I loved him, and hopefully he loved me too. Hopefully this wasn't ovethinking and me overreacting. It isn't right? That's the last thing I need. Unrequited love was even worst then a break up….wait is it? I've never loved before him.

He pulled away as he notice my silent freak out. "Ray, what's the matter?" he asked as he looked at me in the eyes and winced. Why was everybody doing that? Every emotion I feel, everybody's been wincing and sighing or frowned. Why can't I feel the right thing? Why can't I understand what's happening and not just have it happening to me? "You didn't say you loved me, do you not?" I asked as tears started falling.

He couldn't love me. It wasn't that he wasn't able to; it was that he didn't want to. It was a choice and I wasn't his pick. He doesn't love me. Who would he pick over me? What would she have that I don't? Please god, explain what I did wrong?

What the hell is wrong my emotions and I lately? This isn't normal! What did I say earlier about the norm? Why can't I think right? _Rayne, your rambling again! _I thought as loud as I could, hopefully breaking me from my trance but nothing did it.

"Rayne, are you ok?" he asked as he held my face with his hands, rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks. "You don't love me?" I managed to whisper in a strained and high voice. I once again thought about how high it could go before letting it drift towards this. "Of course I love you! I've been here for the last 20 minutes telling you while you had the decency to stare at me blankly." He said in a worried tone as he kissed my forehead. "Your fine now." He said more to himself then to me. He loved me. I loved him.

I was loved. I felt my heart raise and begin to beat faster. I was loved! I'm loved by whom I love! Requited love! I have requited love! The satisfaction of knowing I love him and he loves me back was more then anything else could bring. I was happy. The misery was gone.

I faced him and this time pressed my lips to his. I slipped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was loved. That's all I knew. That's all I know.

He loves me. Perfect happiness.

Kissing. We were standing here kissing. That goes against all societies rules! I'm a common wench! Disgusting how low I've sunk.

"Ah I see what you've been doing on your days away from me. Peculiar, coming from you Ms. Proper lady Hightopp." Mother told me from further down the corridor.

**Authors note: So that was the latest chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed, because well, it was! Lol I hope it's not horrible anyways! Please tell me what you think of it! I really do want to know what you * points to the audience of readers * think of this fan fic! Is it horrid? Is it lovely? Tell me please!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Salutations! What's up? I think I'm doing pretty good updating now. Maybe that's just me though. Anyways, this is the newest addition, and it took me so long to write because I wasn't sure how Alice or Rayne would react. But after a lot of thought and trial and error, I came up with this. Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 12**

I turned and stared at my mother. A smile played at her lips as she saw the happiness that was rolling off of me. I no lounger gave a shit about being proper. I didn't need it and I didn't want it. I wanted to be me. I wanted to be able to kiss Chessur in the pouring rain at a park. I wanted to be able to experience and live. But that didn't mean I wanted to be caught by my not-so-proper mother while doing it.

"Um…. I can explain." I tell her as I pull away from Chessur slightly. "Why would you ever have to do that?" She asked as she pretended to be innocent and like she didn't see it. I smiled and grabbed Chessur's hand before dragging him down the hall.

I pulled him into a corner and sat down. He sat down beside me and he smiled at me from beneath his bangs. I smiled back and feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks. "So do you want…?" I asked that and he nodded. He knew what I was asking. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Rayne Hightopp, would you like to court me?" He asked in a mockingly serious tone. I had to laugh at how he was smiling like a crazy cat while trying to fake extreme proper. "Of course I would!" I said a little bit too loudly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me like that while he looked into my eyes. "I want to know how they can go from blue to gold." He said quietly as he softly brushed my cheek with his thumb.

I larger blush crept unto my cheeks and he smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "I love you, Rayne Hightopp." He whispered and I nodded before pushing my forehead against his. "I love you too, Chessur Obayifo."

This is when I remembered that I was in pain and the pain actually caught up to me. I winced and his eyes widened in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked before looking at my arm/wrist. "I forgot! I'm sorry!" he said as he picked me up bridal style. He carried me in the gardens for a while.

We talked. He talked about Underland, his family, his hobbies, his style, why he smiled. I talked about Otherland, Alice, Tarrant, the stupid parties, perfect etiquette, my non-found hobbies and why I wanted to be the opposite of Tarrant and Alice.

When the sun started to set, he carried me bridal style into the dining room for diner. It was almost winter and the sun was starting to set earlier then usual. I thought about what Underland would look like in winter. I was guessing Mirana's castle would be almost the same, because you know, it's already completely white, or would a new layer or a different shade of white cover the castle?

"Rayne!" Alice and Chessur yelled at the same time to snap me out of my thought. I looked about them both and then I saw Tarrant, who looked at the floor guiltily. Did he blame himself for my odd moments? He did know that I really did mine the zoning out part of it, right?

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I would have come to eventually." I told them as I grabbed my teacup and sipped the warm liquid slowly. Savoring every flavor. Alice kept looking back from Tarrant to me and then she started smiling. "You both drink your tea the same!" she said excitedly. Chessur smiled, as he looked at me with a reassuring gaze. I smiled and nodded before putting the cup down and getting up from my seat. It was awkward and I wasn't going to deal with it any more. "Good Night. I'm going to bed." I told them as I walked out of the room. I could smell Chessur evaporating before he showed up right in front of me. "Why Rayne, has something upset you?" He asked and I sighed. Why'd he ask if he knew? That made no sense. Maybe I didn't want it to make sense. "Why, now that you let me think about it, dearest Chessur love, something really has." I told him dryly as I walked into my room and slammed the door.

I turned around, got dressed into a white nightgown before turning around and seeing Chessur sitting in cat form on my bed looking the other way. "You really couldn't have just waited for me to let you in again?" I asked him with impatience filling each word. I was tired. I really just wanted to sleep. "No. Obviously I could not." He told me as he watched me walk into bed.

I slipped under the covers and watched as Chessur curled up by my feet before drifting off to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_A tall woman with black hair was looking down at me happily. She was wearing a long sleeveless black dress that showed a little bit too much of her chest. She was standing beside a tall man with vibrant blue hair. The mother's ears were pointed like Chessur's but the man had the same skin colour and face shape. But the mother's eyes were the same as Chessur's. _

"_So you are Rayne Hightopp. We've hurt much about you." The woman said as she held out her hand for me to take. I shook it before letting it drop back beside Chessur's side. "So what is it you 2 love birds have to tell me today?" The woman said again. _

_I turned towards Chessur's face and saw that the smile was almost completely wiped off. I noticed that neither of these adults had smiling faces. They were both frowning deeply…Chessur smiled like he did because both of his parents could not. I assumed that these were his parents. "Mother, Father, I would like your assistance." He told them very formally as he wrapped his arm around my waist carefully. "What is it, my boy?" asked Chessur's father. "Rayne is carrying my child, but we aren't married. Could you possibly help with making sure Rayne is ok?" He asked carefully to choose his words carefully. He was biting back on everything else he wanted to say. _

_Even in my dreams I was still panicking. _

**Authors note: so that was the newest addition. Thoughts? Did'ya like it? Hopefully! Please review! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Gondorprimyalon! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been interested in zodiac/horoscopes lately. It seems to be my new interest. The stage will pass though, so don't worry about it. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 13**

_~Still in dream~_

_Chessur's parents nodded carefully_. _They we're making sure they knew what they were doing. There eyes held compassion but that frown on their face that always seemed to be there let me believe that perhaps they we're just as disgusted as the rest of the world. _

_I wrapped my arms carefully around my stomach. The only telltale sign that I was pregnant was the small bump that I wrapped my arms around. _

_His mother grabbed my arm softly and brought me to another room in the small house. She was obviously an extremely composed woman, who asked questions that perhaps weren't meant to be asked and did what people asked of her. She motioned for me to sit on a bed and she looked at me with sadness-wait, could it be disappointment?- in her eyes. _

"_Rayne Hightopp," She said carefully. I was wondering what she was going to ask or say so I looked up at her. "I damn the day you met my son. Society wont accept him now and I blame you and your wanton ways." _

_~Reality time~_

I woke up and immediately slipped out of bed. The dream left me shaken and I was afraid that it wasn't just a dream, like my old one. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle someone telling me that in person. To be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to even dream about it.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Asked Chessur as he woke up. He was still in cat form and his ears were twitching adorably. I looked out my window and wiped the dirt of the windowpane.

"I just had a nightmare is all." I answered carefully. I took a deep breath and looked at the twinkling stars stare down at me with the beauty of several million. I took another deep breath so I could handle turning around and seeing Chessur in human form with eyes full of worry and hair ruffled. But I did turn around and saw that he was in his human form now.

He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I shivered and tried to forget my dream, but it was still replaying dozens of times in my head. I needed to sit down, but I couldn't fall asleep again.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." I told him and reluctantly let go of me and watched me leave the room. As I left, I could hear him sigh but decided to ignore it.

I walked out of the castle and fallowed the paths. The air was cold but it stuck to you, and considering how hot it was inside the castle, I didn't care all that much.

I walked further into the gardens and I heard my mother's voice say, "Tarrant, I'm sorry I was gone."

I stopped in my tracks for a few seconds before running towards a tree to hide behind and listening.

"You left me here with my madness!" He shouted in a Scottish accent accusingly. I sighed because I knew Alice felt horrible about leaving Tarrant. It was one of the very few things she regretted. Well, that and having me when she wasn't married. Her mother still hasn't forgiven her for that and she's basically already ½ dead.

"I didn't want to! I had so much I needed to do before I could marry you! I loved you, Tarrant. I just wanted what was best for us." She told him softly.

"Aye. And I love ye." He told her, the Scottish brogue filling each word. He was heartbroken. It never even occurred to me how much it would have pained him to see my mother go.

I slowly walked away. Being careful not to make any noise whatsoever before running inside the castle.

Mirana was on her thrown writing in a large book, and when I entered the thrown room, she looked up and smiled. "Hello Rayne. What are you doing up this late?" I really wanted to tell her, "I could ask you the same question." But decided against it since she's a queen and all.

"I just had a nightmare and I was walking around the gardens when I decided it was way too cold to stay outside any lounger, so I darted inside without a second thought of who might be trying to sleep or do some other activity." I told her a little bit too fast. She knew something was going on, but I doubt she was going to ask about it. She seemed like the type of person who would rather just let you tell her later.

"Would you like to tell me about your nightmare? Or do you not remember?" She asked carefully as she put the book she was writing in on the floor so she could focus all of her attention and energy on me. Lucky me.

"I actually don't remember it that well. If I remember it tomorrow, I'll promise to tell you about it," I told her as I ran towards my room.

There was only one thought going through my head as I said that; _Fat chance. _

**Authors note: So? I hope this chapter was good enough to excuse the really long wait. I'm actually really proud of this chapter since it shows a lot without really showing anything, and it also makes you look at Rayne through a new light. Anyways please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Heylo! Yeah, that's my new thing! Anyways, what's up with you guys? Just a heads up that the next update will not come for awhile because I have my best friend Anne coming down and I want to spent the most time possible with her. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 14**

I walked back to my room and found Chessur sitting on the bed with a worried expression plastered on his face. I couldn't even meet his glare. The dream was still thick in my memory. It was taking over every empty hole and filling it to the brim with the dream. And I was guessing his mind was doing the same thing except with worry.

I slipped back into my bed and Chessur turned into a cat before curling up by my feet. "Good night, Ray." He told me and I yawned tiredly. I didn't want to sleep, but I would if I had nothing else better to do.

"Good night, Chess." I whispered quietly before letting my eyes close reluctantly. I was more than slightly disturbed about dreaming the same dream as before, but I think I could deal with it once again…well maybe…ok probably not but that's not bugging me at the moment.

I fell asleep and dreamt of nothing worth remembering.

X**X

When I woke up the next morning, Chessur was nowhere to be found. I shrugged before slipping out from the covers and changing into a deep forest green sleeveless dress that almost touched the ground.

I walked out of my room and into the thrown room to see my mother and Mirana talking. I decided that I didn't want to be caught in the middle of their conversation and turned around before wondering down the castles corridors, which were really starting to feel endless.

I walked through endless amounts of doors and several dozen corridors before finding myself in front of a door with the words "Hatting Room" painted on it with bright, shiny gold lettering. I pushed through the door and saw Tarrant cutting up fabric.

"Hello Tarrant." I said quietly. I didn't want to interrupt his work, and I knew he was the Mad Hatter, but I wanted to see how hats were made. I was just curious.

"What has brought you here, Rayne?" he asked happily as he started to add the fabric to his newest creation. "I was walking down the halls when I found the Hatting room and I decided to see it for myself. What is it that you do here?" I ask carefully as I look at the brightly coloured ribbons.

Tarrant looked up from the hat and gave me a peculiar glare as he said, "I'm a hatter. I make hats." Those words left me feeling more then slightly stupid and I quickly tried to find something to explain the dumb question, but I thought of nothing and let it go.

I grabbed and orange ribbon and made a bow with it. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked annoyed. I sighed and grabbed a pin so I could attach the bow to the pin before slipping it into my hair. I pointed to it and he shrugged before going back to work.

"Who's the hat for?" I asked curiously and he looked up at me with green eyes laced with a happy gold. "Alice." He said while a deep blush marked his cheeks. Didn't he realize how much older he looked? Than again, people don't age here, so he was really older then her… much older.

I noticed a teakettle full of steaming tea. My eyes widened and I pointed to it before looking at him. "Can I have a cup?" I asked carefully and he nodded. I grabbed a teacup and poured some tea in it before scooping some sugar into the brew along side with a little bit of milk. I held the cup to my lips and took a deep breath. It was wild berry flavored.

I took a sip and let the warm, sweet liquid drip down my throat. It was the best tea I have ever tasted in my life.

"This tea is…it's brilliant Tarrant!" I said excitedly as I took another sip. It was even better the second sip. I was going to have to purchase some later. "I'm glad you think so. It is quite delicious, but it would have to be if it's fit to exist in Underland." He went on like that for a while and I let him. The tea was so distracting that I didn't even care.

"Why didn't you stop my rambling?" He asked curiously and I looked up at him seriously for a moment. "Because I hate it when people do it to mine." I said before getting up with my tea still in my hand, and walking out of the room.

I walked outside to the gardens and wondered aimlessly there until Alice and Mirana came out with smiles on each of their faces and hands outstretched towards me as they came walking in my direction.

"What is it?" I asked them as I took another cautious sip of my tea. It was almost all gone and I wanted it to last as long as possible.

"We have reached an agreement we both find acceptable." Mother told me as she grabbed my hand and helped Mirana drag me inside to the thrown room.

"What would this proposition be?" I asked as Mirana sat on her thrown and mother stood beside it. The smiles still not wiped off their faces.

"Alice will remain in Underland for the upcoming years, while you can go back to Otherland and return later in your life" Mirana told me and I felt my world crack in two.

**Authors note: will her and Chessur ever going to be able to live happy together? Well later, but until then let's play with their life's a little lounger. It's just so goddamn entertaining. Lol Anyways please be aware of the extra long wait coming up. Anyways please review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Wow… I haven't updated in much too long. I'm sorry! I was completely and utterly grounded from the computer so I started reading the book "Beautiful creatures" and * sigh * I lost track of what I was supposed to be doing. Anyways enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 15**

"Wait, what?" I asked as the seemingly never-ending feeling of fear washed over me. No Chessur? "You will be sent back to England and pursue your dreams there." Mother explained and I blinked. "Actually I'm quite alright here with Chessur." Mirana and Mum looked at each other before shrugging. "We shall see if Chessur wants to come to England with you."

I blinked again before turning on my heels and running in search of Chessur. I needed to explain to Chessur that it was not of my doing, explain to him I had no choice in this and also how much I wanted him to go with me. I had no idea when I'd be leaving so I might as well get through with it now.

I ran down the corridors looking for my black and blue haired lover and found him in the library reading turning the pages of an old and worn black book. It was an extremely normal scene. So normal that I was surprised it was happening in Underland, my mother and I's wonderland.

"Chessur!" I called and he looked from the book. His grin growing even more. I smiled and walked towards him quickly. I wanted to be the first to tell him. And I wasn't really sure how he was going to react. "What is it Rayne?" He asked and I immediately felt at ease.

"Well for starters Alice and Mirana have come to some sort of agreement that I should go back to England, and they gave me the option of bringing you with me." I said it fast and he nodded like he understood and his smile slowly wiped itself off his face and I never did see a face sadder than the one he was giving me right now. "I would love to come with you, Ray, but," He paused and I took in a dangerous amount of air.

Moments later he still had yet to tell me why he couldn't come. I was starting to worry that he was stalling for time because he didn't want to come with me but he wasn't witty enough to figure out why, but that wasn't like Chess at all. But than why didn't the reason come?

"I can't leave Underland." He finished sadly and my eyes open wide. "Why not?" I asked and his smile grew in sympathy. "Because my history, family, friends, my memories, who I am, is all here, Ray." I sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Am I expected to leave all of my history, family, friends, memories and who I am in England than?" I asked and he smiled but shook his head. "I suppose not." He told me and I smiled too. "Of course not. Perhaps we could go back and forth? Try England, and than Underland and choose the one we like the most?" He nodded at this and smiled. "Fine by me."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair. He set the book down on the chair but I grabbed it and opened at the first page.

"Horror Stories to bottle the mind" Was what it was called, but it wasn't the odd title that caught my attention; it was the author; Chessur Obayifo. "You read your own work?" I asked as I laughed. His smile grew until I was certain it could grow no more and said, "Best way to learn is by learning through your own mistakes." He explained with a chuckle.

I put the book down and dragged him down the halls and into the thrown room. Mirana was sitting in her thrown with a smile playing at her lips. She looked pleased with herself. "Rayne, Chessur, you leave tomorrow." She told us and my eyes went wide. Tomorrow was so soon. I had so much I wanted to do before than, so much I wanted to say, and I'll even admit it, I wanted to spend more time with my father. I was quick to judge but Tarrant Hightopp really was a wonderful man. I was proud to hold his last name.

"So soon?" asked Chessur and the queen nodded. "The era of the blue queen will soon come, and we shouldn't waste time for it to begin." She explained and I nodded. I was glad I wasn't the one that was going to be sitting in a castle like this one, only not like this one, in a thrown, like this one, only not like this one, in a court yard and town like this one, only not like this one.

I let go of Chessur's hand and walked off to the Hatting room. I wasn't sure what I was planning on telling Tarrant, but I knew I had to say something. I was going to miss the mad, eccentric man.

I pushed open the door and saw Tarrant designing a new hat. This one was a bright, electrifying blue, one that excited you not bored you, it resembled his, except the pins and colours were different. The bow around it was not pink but black and there were pins of teas, flowers and feathers along with a hatpin with a deep purple gem at the tip. "Who's this one for?" I asked and he quickly attempted to hide his work. "uhh….you." he stumbled on the words like he had lost his train of thought, which, knowing him, wasn't really that surprising.

I walked over and picked it up and took a good look at it. I unattached the bow so that it was a black ribbon and smiled at it. "It's perfect. Thank you." I said as I placed it on my head. When I realized how uncomfortable it was with my strawberry blonde curls up, I released them from the tie and let them tumble down my shoulders before placing it again.

"Was there a reason you came to see me, Rayne?" he asked and I nodded. I grabbed a cup of tea before smiling at him. "Well I came to tell you farewell. It seems my mother wants me back in England and Chessur and I will be leaving to go there tomorrow." I explained and immediately his and my eyes darkened. Mine because I realized how little I know him but how much I'd miss him, his for his own reasons.

"Aye Child. Wouldn't want ya getting' caught in matters 'hat wouldn't concern ye'" He said before turning on his heels and exciting the Hatting room by the back exit.

And I was left dumbfounded with my tea and my hat.

**Authors note: so I hope you liked it! It took a really long time to update because that's what it's like being grounded! Anyways, hope you liked it, and if you didn't please explain why with constructive criticism! Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait! Just be glad this isn't my teen titans fanfic, they've waited 10 days but my computers been occupied by my friend Kristin so of course I couldn't go on it, so I'm sorry for the really long wait, but please enjoy this chapter which will be nearing the ending here soon.**  
**Peace in!**  
**Mel Swirls!**

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 16**

I left the Hatting room in awe. He was angry with me for leaving, I could tell, but with the little time I've spent here, I could tell he hated himself for being angry, or at least disliked that side of him. He genuinely was a good man and I thought he was a horrible person for so many years. I'm ashamed.

I walked towards my chambers and looked around the room. This was my last night here. What did I want to do before I had to come back? Obviously say good-bye to Mirana, Mum and everything else but what else was there to do? I lied down in my bed and looked at the cracks in the ceiling. I tried to find the design that it was making, but I couldn't find one. Like there was no scheme or plan before making it, all the lines just went where they went. I wish life was like that, and I guess for most part it is, but for me it isn't really.

I sat there like that, lying on the bed, already feeling my eyes start to shut. I was tired. I didn't know how I was going to get back, but it was probably going to take a lot of energy, and it would suck to not being able to go through with it or to fall asleep as soon as we get there. I want to show the world Chessur, and show Chessur the entire world. Let's just hope the world is ready to see him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Chessur asked as he appeared in cat form at the foot of the bed. I scratch him behind the ear and he started to purr. In some ways, he was like any normal cat, and in others he wasn't at all. "Why do you even go in your cat form?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "It's less exhausting." He told me and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Than why do you do it at all?" I asked him and he did what I would imagine was a cat shrug, "Well I doubt your friends would accept that your dating a talking animal." He told me and I thought about it, he was right, I'd be just as crazy as Mum.

"I don't care what you are, I love who you are." I told him as he drifted to sleep. I looked at my desk and found that there was his book of horror stories. I grabbed it and started to read.

X.X.X.X.

I could see that outside the sun was going down, and inside the castle walls never seemed colder. The white never seemed more cold, distant or aloof, it's never made me feel more alone, and I knew fully well that I wasn't. I had people in this realm and in my own, though, I couldn't really figure out the point of having friends in my world anyhow, it was dull and boring there and they all thought I was crazy.

I let my eyes slip shut and pull me to dream land.

_~Dream~_

_"Please, don't!" I screamed as I ran towards the drunken man that was about to stab Chessur with a broken wine bottle. The man had a beer belly and was tall. He was wearing a grey and orange plaid dress shirt that was untucked uneatly and grey and black striped pants that were filthy and covered in dirt._

_ He threw Chessur to the floor and advance on me. "Hey theres s'lady, this shouldn'ts concernnnns" He slurred in the oddest accent. "Unless yous be intresssssted in showings me ssomethings, oks s'lady?" he slurred once again before grabbing my forearm and tugging me close against his body. _

_He wrapped his filthy arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. _

_He put his hand up my dress and I thought maybe Chessur was knocked out. But he wasn't. He came over and pulled me from him before punching the filthy excuse for a man. He than looked at me with a worried expression, "Are you ok, Ray?" I hugged him and when I pulled away I whispered, "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." He smiled that giant smile and hugged me again._

"_I'm fine if you're fine. Let's go home." He told me and I nodded and left the cold damp street of London with him hand in hand._

_~End of dream~_

I woke up slowly. The sun was filtering through the window and Chessur was still sleeping. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I slipped off of my covers and realized I was still wearing my dress with corset and all other annoyances. I started to wonder how in the world I could have fallen asleep in it, but decided to let it go because it wasn't worth it.

I walked down to the dining hall and saw my mother drinking tea with a plate full of bacon and eggs beside Mirana and Tarrant. I took a deep breath before slapping a smile on my face and sitting down beside Mirana.

"Good morning Rayne, you'll be leaving when the sun is highest in the sky" Mirana told me **(A/N that's how I decided to tell you the time, because you know that Tarrant had a fight with Tyme, and now there isn't any) **and I nodded before grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the table. I only had a few hours before I'd go back to my own time. Only a few hours before I'm forced back into reality. Only a few hours before I'll have to go back to conforming with all of societies rules.

**Authors note: So there you go, one or 2 more chapters left and then I'll decide if I want to rewrite it or not! Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel SwirlS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Ok so I'm quite sorry for the late, I think I updated faster when I had school because there was a schedule, whereas now I don't have anything better to do than bicker, and the authority hates it when you do that ^.^ anyways, I'm really grounded right now, so you're lucky they even let me update, so enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

PS: Ok so I have a new fanfic and poem up, it's in the V for Vendetta category and is very angst-y, so if your into that kind of things, I would appreciate if you went to check it out and maybe review! Thank you!

_**Through my mother's rabbit hole**_

**Chapter 17**

Hours past fast when you fear them. I never realized how much I didn't want to go back. It just didn't want to leave anymore. I just couldn't do it.

But I said I would, and I have to fallow through on my word. I have to go back with Chessur, I have a life there, and I want him to see it, didn't I?

Of course I did, that's why Mirana was passing me the blood of the Jabberwocky. That's why my mother's face held a sad smile, that's why Chessur was basically bouncing off the wall with excitement, that's why I was nervous. Well all of those we're true, except the last one, I was nervous because I doubted I'd ever be accepted again, because I did want to be accepted, it was just so frigging hard to be.

I drank down the blood and passed the rest to Chessur before the feeling of being lifted filled my body and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what I'd see if I opened them, and part of me really didn't want to know, the other half was just hoping it worked so that I don't look like an idiot.

When the feeling of being lifted was over, I opened my eyes again, and I was at the rabbit hole once again, Chessur beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist before helping me up and I looked around, it was still Lord Hamish's party. I sighed out loud before walking to the far end of the garden.

Chessur was smiling as wide as ever looking at everything through a different angle, an angle I never saw before, and I was amazed about how easily it came to him. It was beautiful.

When we got to the carriages, I brought him to mine and asked the chauffeur to bring us home, and all through it Chessur chatted excitedly about how he couldn't wait to see it, and I realized for the first time how truly excited he was about my world, it wasn't really a place he spent that much time as, and I doubt he spent any of it as a human.

When we got to my home, Chessur was basically bouncing out of his seat in excitement, and when he saw the inside, his smile widened along with his eyes.

"wow," Was all he managed to say as he looked around at anything new. When he was done exploring he came back to me with a smile on his face as he kissed me softly.

"I love it here." He told me as he pulled away from the kiss and I smiled up at him, his hair falling in front of his eyes so perfectly, and his kindness wrapping me and keeping me in his arms tight.

"I love you," I told him and he kissed my forehead, and then my nose, and then recaptured my lips and kissed me there. "I love you too, Rayne, and I always will." He told me and we kissed and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever done.

I realized than that I had no reason to be nervous, because Chessur would always accept me and in turn, I would always accept him.

No my life wouldn't be perfect. There are no real happily ever after's, only illusions of them because nothing is perfect, but I knew that no matter how bad it got, I'd always have Chessur by me, and that was good enough for me.

**Authors note: and this is the last chapter! Wow! That was a lot of work! I never realized how hard it is to end a story! I know this chapter is a lot shorter, and I'm sorry! Anyways I've decided I'm not going to rewrite it, but if anybody wants to rewrite it because they believe I didn't give it justice (honestly I wont be offended), I say go right ahead, but please just ask me first! Review! And Good Bye!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
